Love Will Find A Way
by vulpixfairy
Summary: YAOI! (Zhao Yun x Jiang Wei) Important author notes included. Summary: We all know what forbidden love is. At night, the stars and moon act as witnesses to a love affair that is not to be seen at daylight. What will it unveil?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Dynasty Warriors

Author's note: After being 'inspired' by a few Jiang Wei/Zhao Yun yaoi (male/male relationship) fics - brief and detailed alike, I've decided to try to fit the pairing myself. I am actually unsure, not mention hesitant about posting this fic in this category even though I do write some yaoi fiction in other categories but I figured that 'never mind' and get the flamers (although I hate them very much).

Warning: If you don't like this yaoi romance and sappy stuff, just click on the back button and read something else or wait until I post another non-yaoi romance fic (I will, in the future). My first and previous fanfic for this category was called 'Understanding', you are welcome to read it.

Enjoy...I hope...but constructive/positive criticism are welcome. Check at the bottom for an important note.

* * *

Love Will Find A Way

* * *

Alone under the starry sky  
I stand to contemplate  
Of the happenings  
That occured between  
My beloved and I

* * *

The night fell over the Shu capital of Cheng Du in its dark serene spell. With the sky full of stars with a glowing moon, the starlight and moonlight combined shimmered over the rooftops of the villages and the large palaces, not missing one treetop or a blade of grass in the fields and the rice paddies. Every individual, whether it was a paddy farmer or a person of royalty and nobility, was sound asleep, dreaming without a care.

But a person was not in deep slumber. The scene took place in the palace. The moon acted as a silent witness as a silhouette of a young man by the name of Zhao Yun sprinted away silently from the palace doors, heading to the large pavilion sitting at the top of a small mountain. The young man panted hard as he finally reached his destination. The stars twinkled brightly at his arrival, showering starlight in their wake, reflecting the young man's features in an ethereal glow.

"How beautiful are the stars tonight..." Zhao Yun murmured, reaching out to see the soft glow of the stars highlighting his hand.

He was handsome. Tanned brown skin hidden under silver armor and grassy green battle attire. Muscles under slender but firm stature. Brown eyes filled with lion courage. Shoulder length hair in strands of chocolate brown in a loose ponytail and a crystal studded headband adorning his forehead.

He wasn't here to consult with the stars nor to sit to gaze at the beauteous landscape before him. He was here to think about and waiting for his lover. It wasn't the young palace maid who tended to him daily...nor the lady, Mei Xing he was introduced to the other day. The one who captivated his heart happened to be a certain apprentice strategist by the name of Jiang Wei.

* * *

We stand in our own world  
Where nothing stands in our way  
We shared everything together  
But scorn and ridicule from society  
Kept us from going further  
What is it that's needed  
To be accepted in the world  
We are in?

* * *

The relationship between them started out as friends, progressing to sworn brotherhood then to the most unlikely stage that many found shocking: love.

The bond that bound them was as strong as the love shared by Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying who were husband and wife. But both men knew of the risks they were getting into as star-crossed lovers. No one knew of their love for each other for they frequently saw them as two good friends- but that was on the surface. For at night, it became a different matter for Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei, the world was theirs for the taking. The nightly shadows created a safe haven to cover the secret of their forbidden love.

* * *

What is it that I hold deep within  
That makes me keep going?  
It was neither strength or courage  
Or intelligence  
I look to my heart for guidance  
In a secret place  
Where I hold the key

* * *

Zhao Yun sighed and looked up in the starry sky now fully illuminated by the accompanying moon.

'I may possess knowledge and skills of the battlefield but I do have my flaws...'

Looking up to the star-spangled sky, he made out a constellation vaguely shaped like a mighty tiger: the symbol of his lover. Zhao Yun smiled slightly, visualizing his handsome lover before bleak thoughts entered his mind.

* * *

The path we take  
Is a hard and arduous journey  
Of hiding in the darkness  
And braving the world in masks in daylight

The demons of conventionality  
Haunt us endlessly  
Slowly dwindling morale

But they can't take away the hope  
And the love  
I hold for my beloved  
As I whisper a prayer  
And beg that he could hear me

* * *

It had been hard on them ever since they discovered their love for each other. They were scared of what was to come and how many would condemn them of their actions. It was hard enough to act in daylight as friends they were. Sometimes Jiang Wei would feel uncomfortable with his lover's presence when people stare at him and would push him away. Then he would sink into his books to distract him instead of looking eye to eye at Zhao Yun when he was training his troops.

Feeling the chilly feeling striking his heart, Zhao Yun sighed shakily, a single tear trickling down his high-defined cheekbone then onto the carved railing of the pavilion. He had often wished that he could assure Jiang Wei of his love for him. Through their years of their relationship, he had found that the young disciple of the Prime Minister was always insecure of his feelings. Jiang Wei was afraid of how people would perceive him, making Zhao Yun wish some way to protect him from his inner demons.

All he ever wanted to show Jiang Wei that he would always be there for him and bring comfort to his disturbed mind. He had to tell him that when they would meet.

"Jiang Wei..." Zhao Yun whispered, his eyes filled with plead as he gazed up to the tiger constellation entwined with another constellation that looked like a dragon, their astronomical symbol of their love, "Please do not give up on me...on our bond...I will make sure that we will see through..."

Little did the young warrior knew that there was another presence in the pavilion.

* * *

A forbidden love  
That brings both joy and pain  
Joy of knowing that both soulmates belong  
Pain of having to hide it

* * *

Jiang Wei had arrived at the same moment Zhao Yun whispered his prayer. The young apprentice strategist wanted to voice his presence but hearing the sad-filled, pleading tone of his lover made him draw back, making his lean over the other side of the pavilion. The moon, as if sensing another presence, shone its silvery glow on the other young man.

Jiang Wei was as ethereally handsome as the other man. Solemn dark brown eyes. Long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail. Bronzed skin covering a muscled figure now clad in emerald green imperial robes when he was not fighting on the battlefield.

The young man gazed at the warrior who was his lover, his eyes now closed in prayer and his fists clenched tightly together. He went up behind the other man and wrapped his slender arms around Zhao Yun's waist, burying his nose at the nape of the neck.

Zhao Yun was initially startled when he felt the stranger's chest against his back and the arms around his waist. He about to reach for a punch when his nose brushed against the silky brown hair leading straight to the face of his lover. He smiled slightly, shifting so that he was face to face with Jiang Wei who loosened his hold on his waist.

"I thought you did not come..."

Jiang Wei leaned in to kiss his lover's forehead, "But I did, Zhao Yun."

Zhao Yun smiled, seeing the bright twinkle in his lover's eyes. But the twinkle soon disappeared when he noticed the familiar dark look covering the man's features.

"Jiang Wei...what is wrong?" but Zhao Yun couldn't help feel worried that his darkest dream would prevail, Jiang Wei might leave him. Inside his heart, he made a plea, 'Oh please...do not make him leave me...'

"I have been so stupid, Zhao Yun...pushing your love away like that because of my fear of how people would look at me...at us in the future..." Jiang Wei confessed softly, reached out a calloused hand to wipe the faint tear trail that was on his lover's cheek. Zhao Yun's heart pained when he saw a shiny sheen of unshed tears in his lover's eyes, "I even made you cry...when I saw you under the moonlight and heard your prayer...I now know that our love will never die..."

Zhao Yun held his breath as his lover's hands tenderly brushed on his trembling lips and his cheeks. Jiang Wei's eyes were threatened to spill tears but he held back.

"You are my world, Zhao Yun..." Jiang Wei shivered, "I just want you to know that..."

* * *

We are afraid  
Of what other people would think  
But we control nothing  
Over what they say

This is our world  
Nobody can take it  
Our stands are our foundation  
Knowing that you are by my side  
Is suffice

* * *

Zhao Yun said nothing but cupped his lover's face gently, staring deep into his eyes. Jiang Wei sighed, gripping onto one of the cupped hands.

"Come sit with me..." Zhao Yun whispered as he led his lover to the bench and sat down, allowing Jiang Wei to lay his head on his strong shoulder, "You do not know how happy you made me when you said those words to me, Jiang Wei..."

Zhao Yun gripped the other man tightly when he felt the him flinch. Softly, he began kissing the temple that was covered by the smooth and silky bangs.

"They do not have to know about us yet, Jiang Wei."

"But only if they know about how happy we are together..." Jiang Wei whispered, "Not as friends but...as lovers..."

* * *

Sometimes we wish  
For the unattainable  
When hope is beyond the grasp  
It gives false security  
But at least it is something  
To hold on to  
Like what is wrong  
Is right to feel

* * *

But for this moment 

And every one after that passing

We have each other  
To hold  
And to love

If time is a healer  
Perhaps it can be a pacifier

If it is so  
Then there would be a new hope  
For the future

And the love we share  
Will never falter in the tests of time

* * *

"I wish the same..." Zhao Yun confessed, "But not at this time...when the states are still warring..."

Jiang Wei plucked his head away from his lover's shoulder. Zhao Yun was about to question when he was enveloped by Jiang Wei's arms, pulling him close.

"What we are doing...is wrong..." Jiang Wei said, making Zhao Yun's heart tighten with fear. But what came next was soothing to his ears, "But all I know is that it hurts to be away from you. It also feels so...right..."

"Jiang Wei...that is all I want to hear...please do not say anymore..." Zhao Yun leaned closer to place a soothing kiss on Jiang Wei's lips, "You do not have to be afraid any longer...I want to protect you...you are all that I wish for...say that you are not afraid...all I want from you is your love and devotion...I do not want to lose the dedicated and studious warrior and strategist I have known all these years..."

Zhao Yun's words touched his lover's heart. After what it seemed to be an eternity, Jiang Wei gave a soft sigh and twin silvery trails leaked down his dark eyes. Zhao Yun's noticed his lover's clenched fists and he reached down and softly caressed his fingers to calm him. When he relaxed slightly, Zhao Yun wasted no time to cup his face and kiss his eyelids close with uttermost tenderness, sucking away the salty moisture of his tears. Zhao Yun was the only person who could see him cry.

"Hush...let it out, Jiang Wei," Zhao Yun said softly, giving a final kiss on his forehead. When Jiang Wei eventually opened his eyes, Zhao Yun softly smiled at him, "As long as you are with me, nothing else matters."

Jiang Wei marveled at the sight of the beautiful smile. Zhao Yun had become his beacon of light and hope. The only person who could see him through his mask and make him feel like he was in heaven. He thought back in the past years of their friendship before it blossomed to an intimate level, realising that the mutual feeling had been present all this while.

"Zhao Yun..." a rush of hope flared inside Zhao Yun's soul as he took in the rare, genuine smile on his lover's lips, "I am not afraid now to show how much I love you."

* * *

The news struck deep in Zhao Yun as he wrapped Jiang Wei in his warmth of his arms and chest, kissing his forehead and cheeks with Jiang Wei returning in kind. Before long, their new silent vow was sealed with a chaste kiss filled with pure love that took each other's breath away.

"One day, Jiang Wei...when the war is finally over..." Zhao Yun began as he stood up and pulled his lover close up, leading him over to the ledge, his eyes filled with optimism, "We will be free...and we will find the right time to tell them about us."

"Yes...you are right," Jiang Wei nodded and brushed a stray hair away from his lover's face, "But for now...I am content being with you like this every night."

"Me too."

The stars and moon shone brightly as the two men hugged each other, allowing the night breezes caress their faces as they continued to admire the beautiful silver-bathed landscape of the kingdom laid out for them.

The End


End file.
